blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Naoto Kurogane/Quotes
Character Introduction Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Naoto K.: ''Get ready, cuz you're up next, you white-haired bastard. :Ragna: Yeah. Keep barking, see what happens. Rachel Alucard :Raquel: You're up, Naoto. Show me your devotion. :Naoto K.: *sigh* I just had to team up with a princess... Nu-13 :Nu: Rag...na? No, you're wrong...! :Naoto K.: Please, just stay calm... *sigh* Who am I kidding? Hazama Honoka :Naoto K.: Once this fight's over, you and me are done. :Hazama: Oh, don't be like that. Can't we be friends? ♪ Es Mitsurugi :Es: I will judge your qualifications, Naoto Kurogane. :Naoto K.: Don't have any. Just a promise I need to keep. Mai Natsume :Mai: Alright, we're doin' this together. :Naoto K.: Y-yeah, okay... damn, I don't know where to look... ''Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Naoto K.: ''Okay, we got this!... Uh, Yosuke? :Yosuke: Somebody stop this thiiiiing! :Naoto K.: Yosukeeeee! Naoto Shirogane :Naoto S.: Are you prepared, Naoto-san? :Naoto K.: Hell yeah. Let's get this done, Naoto! Teddie :Teddie: Every day's ♪ great at♪ your Junes. :Naoto K.: I can't believe I'm fighting with a toy... :Teddie: What'd you say!? Labrys :Labrys: Time for some educational discipline! :Naoto K.: Yikes... This girl's a scary one. ''Under Night In-Birth Gordeau the Harvester :Naoto K.: ''These numbers... Ugh, they're gonna be tough! :Gordeau: Good. My right hand's itchin' for some action! Carmine Prime :Carmine: You ready to drown in a sea of blood? :Naoto K.: Chill, man. You'll give yourself anemia. ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Naoto K.: ''We got no choice. Time to bust on through! :Yang: I like that plan! Count me in! ''Senran Kagura Yumi :Naoto K.: ''Umm, could you... wear something over that? :Yumi: Forgive me. But this is my shinobi garb. ''Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Naoto K.: ''Whoever these guys are, they won't be easy... :Akatsuki: And neither will we! Generic * Getting in my way was a bad call. * Sorry, but I'm goin' straight through you. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Naoto K.: ''There's no afterlife. :Ragna: Only the void. Rachel Alucard :Naoto K.: Chalk up another victory. :Raquel: Heh. I expect as much from all my servants. Nu-13 :Naoto K.: Phew. We managed to make it through. :Nu: This power... Are you Ragna..? Hazama Honoka :Hazama: Wonderful. With you around, nothing can stop us! :Naoto K.: Keep talkin', snake. Es Mitsurugi :Es: So these are your qualification... :Naoto K.: Like I said, I've got is a promise. Mai Natsume :Mai: Yeah! We win! :Naoto K.: W-We sure do... Quit staring, Naoto...! Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: Rough start, but we pulled it out! :Naoto K.: Imagine if we did it right from the get-go... Naoto Shirogane :Naoto K.: Whew. That should do it, right? :Naoto S.: Another victory for Team Naoto. Teddie :Teddie: Did you see that? My moves are no mere child's play! :Naoto K.: Yeah, I'm impressed... I can't judge a book by its cover. Labrys :Naoto K.: Your crackdown complete, then? :Labrys: Only if they learned their lesson! Under Night In-Birth Gordeau the Harvester :Naoto K.: Huh? The numbers just dropped. :Gordeau: Oops. Guess I harvested all they had. :Naoto K.: Damn. They don't call you greed for nothing. Carmine Prime :Naoto K.: My bloodstained blade will cut you down. :Carmine: And you'll return to the Crimson Origin! ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: ''Hah! Just as we planned! :Naoto K.: Uh... Did that really count as a plan? ''Senran Kagura Yumi :Yumi: ''Rest now, embraced by snow. :Naoto K.: Brrr... I'm getting cold just looking at you... ''Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: ''They made for worthy foes. :Naoto K.: Ones who I never wanna see again. Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Naoto K.: ''Alright, no more distractions. Let's do this, you son of a bitch. :Ragna: That's my line. Bring it on, punk. I'll show you the difference between you and me. Rachel Alucard :Naoto K.: Just you wait, Raquel. No matter where you are, no matter how long it takes, I will find you. The real you. :Raquel: And as a good master, I will wait for you. Even if a master should never have to wait on her servants. Nu-13 :Nu: No, no no no no... You're not him... You're not Ragna... Who are yooooouuuu! :Naoto K.: I told you, I'm Naoto Kurogane! How many times do I have to tell you!? Please, just... listen for once! Hazama Honoka :Hazama: Very, very nice. I think we're going to get along just fine. Ask me to fight with you anytime. ♪ :Naoto K.: Hard to take you seriously with that murderous look on your face. I can fix that for you right now, if you like... Es Mitsurugi :Naoto K.: I promised a spoiled princess that I'd find her. No qualifications needed for that. :Es: I... I made a promise, too... Mai Natsume :Naoto K.: Look, it's not really my place to comment on people's fashion, but... You might wanna do something about those clothes. I can lend you my jacket, if you want. :Mai: Uh, Thanks... But this outfit was given to me by a friend of mine. So while I appreciate the concern, I'll be fine. ''Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Naoto K.: ''So I've been meaning to ask you... Do you really need to take that bike everywhere? :Yosuke: Well... Y'know... It's kind of my thing now. Naoto Shirogane :Naoto S.: That turned out even better than I expected. I can always count on you, Naoto-san. :Naoto K.: Aww, c'mon. It was all because of your great strategy, Naoto! Huh. Ever think about switching to last names? Teddie :Teddie: Heehee. You see now? I'm no toy, I'm a REAL bear! :Naoto K.: I mean, you're not REALLY a... Y'know what, sure. You're not just a toy. You're something much more than that. Labrys :Labrys: I won't let public decency falter on my watch! If you're gonna be my partner, you've got some tidyin' up to do! :Naoto K.: Right, yep, okay, ready for the makeover! Just stop swinging that giant axe around! Under Night In-Birth Gordeau the Harvester :Gordeau: You've got a weird makeup, don'tcha? I don't think you're fit for harvest. Too bad. :Naoto K.: Real sorry about that. I'll relay your complaints to the vampire who made me this way. Carmine Prime :Naoto K.: I told you to calm down... These powers of yours come at a cost, right? My eye can see these kinds of things. :Carmine: Like I give a shit. As long as I'm wreaking havoc, I don't care how much blood I lose. Maybe I should take some of yours... And that stupid eye, too! ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: ''You'll drive yourself crazy trying to plan for every little thing. Act first, think later! That's my planning style! :Naoto K.: That's just being reckless... Then again, I may actually prefer your style to the alternative. ''Senran Kagura Yumi :Naoto K.: ''Yeah, okay, I'm tapping out! Please, could you at least cover up when we're not fighting? You can have my jacket, if that's what it takes. :Yumi: Th-thank you for the gesture... But I believe that would leave your midsection quite exposed. ''Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Naoto K.: ''Man... all these crazy numbers all over the place. This world is messed up. :Akatsuki: I've grown accustomed to fighting in worlds unknown. The key is maintaining an unwavering resolve. Category:Quotes